Un Danés Enamorado
by Alice Eldcaster
Summary: Dinamarca siempre estuvo enamorado de Noruega, desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero su gran amor solo se dedica a golpearlo y a tratarlo mal, esto a él no le importa, pero daría lo que fuera por poder verlo sonreír al menos una vez.


Dinamarca caminaba por la nieve, ahora que estaban en pleno invierno lo más normal es que estuviera en su casa dentro de su cama calientita, pero no soportaba estar encerrado mucho tiempo, así que salió a caminar por el bosque.

Se sentía extraño mientras caminaba, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a andar solo, cuando salía hace muchos años siempre era acompañado de Suecia, Finlandia, Noruega e Islandia. Él era el más grande de todos entonces era como el hermano mayor, luego estaba Suecia, siempre serio agarrando de la mano a un pequeño Finlandia que a pesar de que le daba miedo la cara de seriedad del otro, nunca lo soltaba. Después estaba Noruega un poco más chico que Suecia, caminaba cargando a Islandia que era el menor de todos, esa era la típica imagen que se veía cuando los cinco caminaban en el bosque, y ahora, lo único que se veía era a una sola persona adulta caminando sin rumbo pensando en su pasado.

Se sintió patético, casi igual de patético como cuando Suecia se llevó a Finlandia y luego le reclamó a Noruega.

Siempre Noruega, no importaba en que cosa pensara, ese pequeño rubio siempre aparecía, pero no podía evitarlo, desde que lo conoció hace años quedó cautivado con esa persona, ese día de nieve, el todavía era un niño y en eso andando solo por ahí se topó con otro pequeño con una cara de seriedad como si el mundo no le importara, los dos se quedaron viendo y como siempre Dinamarca mostró su gran sonrisa saludando a Noruega, este solo se dio la vuelta y siguió andando, Dinamarca corrió tras él y lo agarró de la mano para después sentir como el otro chico le daba un golpe en la cara.

Empezó a reír al acordarse de cómo se conocieron, Noruega seguía siendo el mismo chico sin sentimientos de siempre y él el mismo idiota con un orgullo más grande que Rusia y China juntos.

Llegó a una parte donde ya casi no había bosque, solo unos pocos árboles, al parecer mientras andaba en sus recuerdos cruzó todo el bosque, aún así siguió, pero quedó como estatua al ver una figura cerca, dio unos pequeños pasos como si no creyera lo que veía. Un poco más delante estaba Noruega recargado en uno de los árboles. Dinamarca se le quedó viendo y puso una gran sonrisa cuando el otro rubio le devolvió la mirada, era casi como la primera vez que se conocieron, corrió hasta quedar enfrente del otro y lo tomó de la mano, pero se espantó cuando sintió que esta estaba helada, y aún más cuando vio que Noruega no intentaba golpearlo, tenía las mejillas rojas y al parecer le costaba trabajo respirar, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero su cuerpo calló siendo sujetado por Dinamarca.

No entendía que le pasaba, pero lo más seguro era que no se había abrigado bien y el frió le había hecho daño, lo cargó sobre su espalda y corrió hacia su casa, estaba tan concentrado en llegar que no se dio cuenta cuando Noruega recargó su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Dinamarca mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Cuando llegó lo recostó sobre la cama y le puso varias cobijas encima para que se calentara, todo su cuerpo estaba frío y aún no recuperaba la conciencia. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y se metió con él en la cama para abrazarlo, esperando que su cuerpo lo calentara más rápido.

Tenía miedo, parecía que abrazaba un cubo de hielo, no estaba seguro que tan mal se podía poner, intentando quitar esa idea de la cabeza lo sujetó con más fuerza pasando sus labios por la frente del chico para luego rozar su nariz y sus mejillas, bajó más y se topó con los labios de él, rápidamente se separó, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, era su sueño de toda la vida, poder tocar los labios de Noruega, aunque claro en sus sueños nunca apareció ese chico completamente congelado.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente, poco a poco había recuperado el poco color que tenía y ya respiraba con más tranquilidad, si no fuera porque aún estaba algo frió, creería que estaba dormido, pasó su mano por sus cabellos y luego por las mejillas, sujetándolo de estas. Era su única oportunidad de besarlo, cuando despertara lo vería de nuevo con su cara de "te quiero matar" e insultándolo por cualquier cosa, así que era ahora o nunca, se acercó cada vez más dispuesto a tocar sus labios.

La puerta de la casa se escuchó fuertemente, alguien estaba del otro lado.

**-¡Dinamarca, soy Islandia! **

Sintió ganas de matar a ese niño, ¿Qué no pudo aparecer 5 minutos después?, como si le costara un gran trabajo soltó a Noruega de su abrazo y se levantó de la cama, lo vio por última vez antes de salir del cuarto

Llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, bajó la mirada y ahí estaba Islandia, tenía una cara de preocupación y parecía que había corrido mucho pues tenía la respiración agitada.

**-Por favor, dime que Noru está contigo – **Dijo el pequeño dando un paso hacia delante.

¡¿Noru?, hasta donde recordaba el rubio odiaba ese nombre, lo sabía bien porque la última vez que le dijo así casi le rompe la mandíbula con el golpe que le dio. Ahora en serio tenía ganas de matar a Islandia ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos que ya le podía decir Noru sin ningún problema?

**-¡Dinamarca!, dime que si esta, la última vez que lo vi estaba en el bosque y ya no supe nada de él.**

**-Sí, está aquí en mi casa, casi muere congelado de no ser porque me lo traje conmigo – **Islandia bajó la mirada, parecía que lo estuvieran regañando y Dinamarca aún no le decía nada que lo pudiera ofender.

**-Le dije que se tenía que abrigar bien, pero dijo que prefería que yo me quedara con su abrigo para que no me diera frío, y luego se fue y no me dijo nada más.**

El mayor lo dejó pasar a la casa, afuera enserio hacia una frío terrible, se notaba que estaban en invierno

**-Noruega está en mi cuarto, no sé si ya despertó, por si quieres ir a verlo.**

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, de repente Islandia desapareció de su vista y cuando volteó este ya

había pasado por la puerta de su cuarto, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir a ver como se encontraba Noruega, no quería verse fuera de lugar al entrar, mejor se fue a preparar comida, no estaba seguro de la salud del rubio, pero estaba seguro de que tendría hambre.

Islandia entró nervioso al cuarto, vio a Noruega recostado sobre la cama viendo hacia el techo, al parecer tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de quien entraba a la habitación.

**-No creas que por haberme traído aquí voy a dejar de tratarte mal, en cuanto me sienta mejor me iré – **Dijo creyendo que era Dinamarca el que estaba en la entrada.

**-Noru… soy yo **

El rubio rápidamente volteó la mirada y vio a su hermano menor enfrente de él con una gran cara de preocupación, intentó levantarse de la cama, pero sentía como si hubieran golpeado su cuerpo, por lo que intentó solo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa que para cualquier persona hubiera pasado desapercibida, pero el pequeño logró verla, conocía bastante bien a Noruega.

**-No debiste de haber venido, te dije que hacía bastante frió, mejor te hubieras quedado en tu casa – **Noruega se preocupaba demasiado por Islandia, parecía que no se daba cuenta que el que estuvo a punto de morir congelado había sido él. 

**-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – **Intentó no tomar en cuenta el comentario de Noruega y se sentó al lado de él en la cama, el otro se sentó para quedar más cerca de su hermano.

**-Solamente un poco mareado y débil, no es nada grave realmente**

Islandia se abrazó a Noruega ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio, al inicio no supo cómo reaccionar Noruega, pero luego le devolvió el abrazó, los dos eran personas de muy pocas palabras y aunque no lo dijeran Islandia se sentía culpable porque creía que era su culpa que Noruega se hubiera enfermado así, y Noruega sabía que había sido su culpa salir aún cuando el frió era insoportable afuera, aún así lo único que hicieron fue abrazarse como si supieran que pensaba el otro en esa muestra de afecto.

Dinamarca no quiso perder más tiempo y fue a llevarle la comida a Noruega, pero se quedó parado en la puerta al ver a los dos abrazándose de esa forma, sentía ganas de entrar y separarlos o al menos de ocupar el lugar de Islandia. Vio que se separaron y que Noruega le decía algo al pequeño, este asintió con la cabeza y se separó para luego caminar hacia la puerta. Dinamarca regresó casi corriendo a la cocina para que no vieran que estaba espiándolos y sin despedirse de él, Islandia salió de la casa.

Se quedó parado un rato en la cocina con la bandeja de comida, por primera vez en su vida se sentía nervioso de hacer algo ¿Cómo es que el gran país que era él estaba nervioso de entrar a ver a su país vecino?

Puso su típica sonrisa y entró a su habitación con la comida, Noruega ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Se acercó a la cama e intentó tocar la frente del chico para tomar su temperatura, sin embargo este se hizo para atrás y con su mano golpeó la del otro viéndolo con una cara de asesino.

**-Vaya parece que ya te siente mucho mejor, ya golpeas tan fuerte como siempre hahaha – **Dinamarca no le dio importancia, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a los maltratos del otro.

Le dejó la comida enfrente de él esperando que al menos comiera un poco, Noruega empezó a comer sin decirle nada y sin poner una expresión en su cara. Para Dinamarca fue un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos, a veces deseaba ser como Suecia o Islandia que no necesitaban decir con palabras como se sentían

**-Eh… ¿Qué tal esta la comida? – **Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para quitar ese silencio.

**-Para estar hecha por alguien tan estúpido como tú, no quedó mal.**

Bueno pudo haber sido peor…

**-¿Ya como te sientes? – **Era imposible que le respondiera groseramente por segunda vez.

**-Cállate, no creas que me siento cómodo en tu cama comiendo cosas que tú preparaste.**

Se equivoco, el pequeño de Noruega tenía un gran carácter, le dolía que le hablara de esa forma, no le hubiera importado que todos los países del mundo le hablaran así con tal de poder escuchar una palabra de cariño por parte del rubio.

**-¿Por qué me tratas así?, antes no eras así con migo – **Se acordó de cómo se conocieron – **Bueno antes no eras tan grosero como ahora, ¿Por qué solo con migo eres de esta forma y con los demás no?**

Noruega dejó de comer y dejó su plato en la mesa al lado de la cama, se quedó con la mirada perdida viendo hacia la nada como si estuviera recordando algo.

**-¿Y bien?**

**-Odio que siempre estés sonriendo, puedes perder una guerra y sonríes igual que si la hubieras ganado, parece que todo te importa lo mismo, te da igual que algo bueno o malo te pase.**

**-Eso no es cierto, si algo malo te pasara a ti créeme que no sonreiría.**

**-¡Eso no diste a entender cuando Suecia me separó de ti y tu seguiste sonriendo igual! – **Noruega tenía los puños apretados y la respiración agitada

**-Nunca me perdonarás por eso ¿verdad? **

**-Es imposible que te perdone, primero se van Suecia y Finlandia, luego regresan para llevarme también, y después de tu fallido intento por recuperarme tuve que irme con ellos y dejarte a Islandia, ¿sabes lo mal que me sentí de dejarlo solo? , ¡Él es lo único que tengo y gracias a ti lo perdí por muchos años!**

Dinamarca se quedó como piedra, dos cosas le impresionaron, primero que Noruega dijera más de tres palabras en una oración y segundo, que aún se sintiera enojado por lo que pasó hace ya bastante tiempo.

**-Así que es eso… - **Bajó la mirada, al parecer Noruega no entendía lo inútil que se sintió después de haberlo perdido.

**-No, eso es lo principal, además de eso te odio por muchas otras razones.**

Dinamarca se hartó de su comportamiento, por más que se quemara la cabeza pensando el no recordaba otra cosa que hiciera que el nórdico lo odiara tanto

Se paró y se recostó encima de Noruega, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar lo tomo de sus dos manos y con una sola suya las subió arriba de su cabeza para inmovilizarlo.

**-¡Ya suéltame idiota!**

**-¡No! – **Noruega se movía desesperadamente intentando zafarse, pero era obvio que el mayor era mucho más fuerte que él.

**-Noru, quédate quieto… me estas desesperando**

Al escuchar ese nombre el pequeño se quedó quieto como si no creyera lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, pero en menos de dos segundos ya estaba intentando soltarse de nuevo ahora con más fuerza.

**-¡Ya te he dicho que odio que me digas de esa forma! – **Dinamarca tuvo que recostarse más sobre él para que dejara de moverse, haciendo que los rostros de los dos quedaran más cerca.

**-¡¿Y porque Islandia si te puede decir así?**

**-¡No lo metas a él en esto! **

**-¡Contéstame!**

Los dos ya tenían la respiración bastante agitada, uno por intentar zafarse y el otro por mantenerlo quieto.

**-¡Porque es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho, el si tiene derecho de decirme así!**

Después de escuchar eso Dinamarca se quedó quieto aún sosteniéndolo al otro pero ya sin hacer tanto esfuerzo, Noruega también se detuvo al sentir menos presión sobre él.

**-¿Entonces yo no te puedo llamar así porque no me quieres**

**-En serio eres idiota, te estoy diciendo que te odio.**

**-¿Tanto me detestas?**

**-Si**

Ya no lo soportó más, ¿es que nunca en su vida escucharía una palabra de cariño por parte de él?, se acercó más al rostro de Noruega quedando a centímetros de tocarlo.

**-¡¿Qué haces? , Aléjate**

**-Creo que me odiarás más después de esto**

Eliminó la distancia que había entre los dos, juntado sus labios, Noruega ni siquiera pudo moverse, estaba en un estado de shock con los ojos abiertos, Dinamarca hizo más presión y puso la mano que tenía libre en su mejilla para evitar que se moviera.

A diferencia de lo que pensó que pasaría, Noruega no opuso resistencia y poco a poco sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se relajaba, abrió un poco los ojos y vio que el otro los tenía cerrados, una pequeña sonrisa pasó por su rostro y pasó su lengua por los labios del otro que al sentirlos abrió la boca para que sus dos lenguas pudieran tocarse.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta se estaban besando como si la vida se les fuera en ello, no sabía porque su beso era correspondido, pero era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento. Pasó su mano de la mejilla del chico a su playera y lentamente la fue subiendo sintiendo su piel debajo de esta.

Noruega al sentir su mano pensó en separarse y matarlo, pero algo se lo impedía y no era precisamente la mano de Dinamarca que aun lo sujetaba de sus manos, aún así dejó de besarlo y se intentó soltar de nuevo.

Dinamarca se le quedó viendo, sus miradas duraron cruzadas bastante tiempo como si intentaran explicarse que era lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

**-¿Por qué me besaste? **– Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Noruega.

**-Supongo que por la misma razón por la cual fue correspondido el beso – **Ahora pasó sus labios por la mejilla del rubio llegando hasta su oreja la cual mordió ligeramente escuchando el apenas audible gemido que soltó Noruega.

**-Creo que me amas más de lo que me odias ¿no? – **Le dijo susurrándole al odio haciendo que el cuerpo de Noruega se estremeciera.

**-¡No digas tonterías, es imposible que yo te am…! - **Los labios de Dinamarca de nuevo se juntaron con los suyos haciendo que no pudiera terminar la frase.

Al igual que antes Noruega termino cediendo ante Dinamarca, lentamente el mayor fue soltándolo para poder usar sus dos manos, comenzó a pasarlas por todo el cuerpo de Noruega el cual tenía los ojos cerrados con sus brazos apoyados en el pecho de Dinamarca como si intentara alejarlo a pesar de que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por quitarlo.

Dejó de besarlo en la boca para empezar a recorrer con sus labios el cuello de Noruega, pasó la lengua cerca de donde estaba su oreja al mismo tiempo que levantaba esa playera de marinero que llevaba todo el tiempo el chico.

Noruega levantó los brazos para que le quitaran la playera más fácilmente, se sonrojó cuando Dinamarca recorrió con su mirada todo su torso sin pudor alguno.

Noruega se le quedo viendo al rostro del otro como si quisiera estar seguro que realmente era Dinamarca. No sabía cómo paso, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se había enamorado de ese idiota, por eso se dedicaba a tratarlo tan mal, le daba vergüenza que los demás se dieran cuenta de quien se había enamorado y le daría más si fuera rechazado por él, aunque al parecer Dinamarca también lo quería.

Por estar pensando ni cuenta se dio cuando el otro le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, fue hasta que sintió los labios de este sobre su cadera cuando reaccionó con un gemido un poco más fuerte a los demás.

**-¿Q-qué crees que haces? – **Si antes creía que estaba sonrojado se equivocaba, ahora su cara podía competir con los jitomates que todo el tiempo comían España y Romano.

**-¿Nos es obvio? Te estoy desvistiendo ^o^**

Noruega levantó un brazo para golpearlo en la cara, pero Dinamarca alcanzó a tomarlo y sin dejar que Noruega intentara quejarse, posó de nuevo sus labios sobre los del pequeño escabullendo su lengua rápidamente en su boca, al mayor le encantaba escuchar como los gemidos de Noruega eran reprimidos por el beso, bajó una mano por el pecho desnudo del chico, pasó por el ombligo y luego la metió por debajo de la ropa interior, se quiso reír cuando Noruega tensó su cuerpo al sentir una mano sobre su miembro.

Noruega se empezó a sentir nervioso, no quería admitirlo pero le gustaba como Dinamarca lo tocaba, este dejó de besarlo y bajó su rostro hasta quedar enfrente del miembro ya erecto pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta y luego sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

**-Ayyyy! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? – **Dinamarca se estaba sobando la cabeza y volteó a verlo

** -¡No lamas ahí, eres un asqueroso! – **Noruega intentó hacerse para atrás como si quisiera alejarse de él, pero Dinamarca lo sujetó de la cadera acercando más su cara hacia el miembro de este de nuevo.

**-Yo no le veo lo asqueroso a esto ^w^ - **Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes, pero esta vez metiéndolo por completo en su boca escuchando como Noruega soltaba un gemido que obviamente no pudo controlar. Movió su cabeza más rápido, sintiendo las manos del chico sobre su cabeza como si quisiera que aumentara la velocidad.

En poco tiempo Noruega se vino en su boca, Dinamarca al levantar la mirada lo vio completamente rojo de la cara, con su respiración muy agitada y viendo hacia cualquier dirección menos hacia él, parecía que estaba muy avergonzado.

Sin decir nada lo recostó sobre la cama, el mismo se lamió tres de sus dedos, para como era Noruega era obvio que no lo haría él, pero se encargó que el pequeño viera cada movimiento que hacía con su lengua pasándolo alrededor de los dedos para humedecerlos, al parecer funcionaba pues el otro no dejaba de verlo como si estuviera hipnotizado por lo que veía. Dejó de lamerlos y los acercó a la entrada del chico.

**-¡Espera! **

**-No me digas que el valiente de Noruega tiene miedo…**

**-¡Yo no tengo miedo idiota! – **Siempre que herían su orgullo Noruega explotaba, pero si no se lo decía este no lo dejaría continuar.

Metió uno de sus dedos luego lo sacó, al poco rato metió otro más hasta que tres de ellos estuvieron dentro, los metía y sacaba o los movía en círculos, de rato sintió que las caderas de Noruega también se movían buscando tener más contacto con sus dedos, de su boca salían gemidos que ya no podía controlar y claro que Dinamarca estaba encantado con eso.

Sacó sus dedos y se acercó más al rubio quedando muy cerca sus caras, tomo con una mano su propio miembro acercándolo a la entrada del otro, Noruega tenía cara de preocupación, una cosa eran los dedos de Dinamarca y otra era el pene de Dinamarca, pareció que este se dio cuenta porque puso su otra mano en la mejilla del chico y lo acercó a su rostro dándole pequeños besos por toda su cara mientras metía su miembro dentro de él.

**-No… duele mucho estúpido ¡Ve más lento! – **Noruega tenía sus manos en la espalda de Dinamarca sujetándose fuertemente de ella dejando algunas marcas con sus dedos.

**-Solo relájate, entre más te tenses más te dolerá… - **Sin hacer caso a sus quejas entró hasta quedar completamente dentro, aunque él no quería tuvo que esperar a que Noruega se acostumbrara.

Cuando ya sintió que este se relajaba lo besó de nuevo sujetándolo de la cadera y empezando a moverse un poco lento para que no le doliera tanto.

No fue mucho tiempo el que pudo aguantar y aumentó la velocidad, escuchar los gemidos de Noruega lo excitaban de sobremanera, puso su cara al lado de la del otro lamiendo su oreja. El otro chico sentía que explotaría, de por si le impresionaba sentir algo tan fuerte en ese momento, ahora saber que Dinamarca era el que estaba con él era algo que no hubiera imaginado ni en sus más extraños sueños.

Noruega clavó más sus uñas en la espalda de Dinamarca acercándolo a su cuerpo, sentía como su miembro era masturbado por la mano del mayor y escuchaba sus gemidos que parecían que querían competir con los suyos propios.

Noruega se vino en la mano del otro y este dentro del pequeño, Dinamarca se dejó caer al lado del rubio y lo abrazó haciendo que este escuchara como su corazón latía rápidamente al igual que el de él.

Quedaron abrazados en los que se regulaban sus respiraciones, Dinamarca acariciaba los cabellos de Noruega, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, si antes sonreía ahora lo haría más, no le importaba que tanto les desagradara eso a algunos países.

Comenzó a quedarse dormido abrazando al chico como su fuera una almohada, no tenía ni la menor intención de soltarlo aunque se quedara dormido, pero en eso sintió algo a lo que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado, Noruega lo había golpeado en la cara con un puño, quizá y no salió volando de la cama porque Noruega se sentía cansado, pero si se cayó y terminó en el piso.

Se sentó sobándose la cabeza, Noruega se paró enfrente de este haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara al verlo desnudo.

**-¡¿Y ahora porque fue el golpe? – **Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, ya que si baja la mirada tendría ganas de tirársele encima y hacerlo suyo de nuevo. Al verlo este tenía lágrimas en los ojos y aunque tenía cara de enojado parecía que realmente no lo estaba.

Noruega se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, levantó la mano y le dio una cachetada, comenzó a hablar y por cada cosa que le decía le daba otra.

**-¡Por haberme rescatado del bosque, por haberme dado de comer, por demostrarme que me querías, por hacerme sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…!**

El pobre de Dinamarca ya tenía la cara roja de tantos golpes aunque estos no eran tan fuertes como siempre, de todas formas no dejaba de sonreír, por eso amaba a Noruega, siempre lo lastimaba, pero esa era su forma de decirle que lo quería.

**-¡…y no creas que no olvidare lo de las lamidas en la oreja, y también por tocarme como se te diera la gana bastardo…!**

Dinamarca detuvo sus cachetadas tomándolo de la mano, se acercó y lo besó, al igual que las otras veces Noruega se dejó llevar y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Dinamarca abrazándolo, se separaron en poco tiempo.

Cuando Noruega abrió los ojos Dinamarca tenía las mejillas rojas por los golpes que le dio y aún así tenía esta estúpida sonrisa en su cara, estaba seguro de que a partir de ahora nada se la podría quitar, quizá y el debería a aprender a sonreír también.


End file.
